


Myrnin X Reader : The Butterfly [LEMON]

by VampireMinded



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human, I started this three years ago, It's a bit long but oh well, NSFW, Silly question, Smut, Vampires, fangbanger, lemony lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMinded/pseuds/VampireMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrnin's had something on his mind for a while and you tried to distract him. After a rather silly question, you become determined to find out the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myrnin X Reader : The Butterfly [LEMON]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a smutty, NSFW fic, you have been warned. I hope I did alright. The last time I wrote a smut was about three years ago, heheh ^_^'

It was unusually peaceful in Myrnin's lab. Although the vampire was working and constructing some whacky contraption for his science experiments, he was oddly quiet. He flitted about the room like a moth, his attention flickering from thing to thing. As he zipped about, he muttered to himself. What he was saying at jumbled and incoherent, but audible none the less. 

You, on the other hand, were sat in his arm chair, your eyes on your book. Alchemy had always interested you, so you were trying to read about it. But his incessant mumbling and moving was distracting you. It wasn't even his usual ramblings. That you could put up with. But this…something was bothering him. "Myr?" 

"Yes?" He replied shortly, not bothering to look at you which made you frown slightly.   
"What's wrong?" You asked him, hoping to get something out of him. He really did worry you when he was like this. Either he was in a bad mood, had something on his mind or was on the verge of having an insanity outbreak. All of which could end in disaster. 

"That would be none of your concern." 

So he had something on his mind. You then asked if he wanted to talk about it; he denied. 

You were left in an awkward silence, not knowing what to do. You would have gotten up to do something but he was still moving around a lot, so you didn't want to get in his way. 

Silently, you tried to think of ways to break the silence. Asking questions about science was an option, he was always eager to explain something to you. Or about alchemy. After all, you were reading about it. Perhaps you could ask him about something in the book even if you already knew it. With that in mind, you flipped through the pages you had read, attempting to find something not-so-basic to ask about. Finding no such thing, you snapped the book shut and gave a huff before leaning back in the armchair. 

Being a vampire with highly acute senses, Myrnin picked up on your frustration, mild as it was. But he too had a lot on his mind, and you were soon forgotten about. Hypothetically speaking, of course. Your scent, the beating of your heart and the sounds of you kept him constantly alerted of your presence. 

You, on the other hand, were lost in your own little world. You'd started off by simply watching him work but that had become boring. The mind's world was a strange place to be - imagining the possible and impossible with the simplest of ease. 

All was good until you started wondering how vampires worked. A question that cropped up in your head caught you so off-guard that you ended up saying it aloud instead of thinking about it first. 

"How do vampires get turned on?"

" _Excuse me_?" He responded in disbelief to your question, looking straight at you. Dark brown pools staring straight into your own. There was no doubt he heard your heart suddenly skip a beat from embarrassment. You blushed as you continued, giving him an answer. "Well, vampires don't have working circulatory systems, do they? And for a person, or anything that can, to get turned on, a blood rush needs to happen. And that happens in the circulatory system…" You trailed off, feeling the awkwardness rising. 

Myrnin continued to stare at you, his jaw tensed. He appeared to be thinking. "I'm actually not entirely sure." He finally concluded, cocking his head to the side slightly. "But I don't intend to find out how it works." You nodded in understanding; however, you did find it highly amusing to stump him with such an absurd question. You almost felt proud of yourself. But then again, he did come from a time period where such topics were practically forbidden.

After you were sent home that night, you began to plot. He may not have wanted to find out the answer, but _you_ did. And who better to use as a guinea pig than the vampire you asked in the first place? Well, not so much find out how it worked rather than see it _happen_. Now, you weren’t usually one to think dirty thoughts, but to be quite frank, you were absolutely smitten with the crazy mad scientist. You’d fallen head over heels for him the moment you first laid eyes upon, and now here you were – thinking of ways to ‘please’ him. 

And thus, you formulated your plan. In truth, it wasn’t a plan. Really it was just a few little things that might possibly get his attention but you were going to give it shot – effective or not!

The morning rolled around sooner than you would have liked. You made sure to shower thoroughly and shave everywhere possible. Getting dressed, you chose to put on your favourite set of bra and panties – just in case things went a little further than expected (which you hoped it would, wink wink). You also wore clothing that was a little more provocative, but still quite casual, as you didn’t want to be too obvious. Since it was hot outside, a crop top of your favourite colour and some skinny jeans, with some simple flat shoes, was your choice. In addition, you had a thin gold chain with a kitten pendant around your neck, leading down to your chest. You took a few minutes to add a small amount of makeup, mainly to make yourself seem a bit more ‘sexy’. 

Checking the mirror to see if you looked decent enough, you nodded to yourself and made your way to the lab as usual. When you got there, you opened the door to the shack that hid the lab and trudged down the steps. You shivered slightly. It was cold in here compared to outside and now you were slightly regretting wearing such a short top in that temperature. 

Myrnin was once again flitting around the room at his vampire speed, mumbling to himself in a mix of Welsh and Old English, not really noticing your presence until you cleared your throat. It was better to get his attention than try sneaking past him. The last time you attempted that, he’d nearly had you for dinner. 

As soon as he heard you, he was immediately standing in front of you, looming over you with his tall frame, seemingly inspecting you. It made you anxious. He was a predator – quick and cunning – and was looking you over as though he was weighing up how much of a meal you’d make. At least, that’s what you thought. 

After a few moments of silence, he finally stated, “Something seems different about you, little bird. Can’t quite place my finger on it.” He zoomed off without another word over to a lab table, where all sorts of equipment and gadgets. Ah, so he did notice. This pleased you, even if he didn’t know what was different, he still _noticed_.   
“What are we working on today, Myr?” You asked curiously. He looked up from where he was standing and watched you carefully as you approached. Something was different about you, he knew that much. It took a moment for him to realise that you had asked him a question. “Ah, yes!” He stood up straight and clapped his hands together excitedly as he began to explain his plans. It was something about collecting data for one thing or another. However, you weren’t paying attention; you were too lost in your own thoughts. Just seeing him smile so genuinely made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and it made you all the more excited to test _your_ plans for today.

Rounding the table, the came and stood beside him, perhaps a little closer than normal. He seemed not to notice as he pointed and explained what he wanted you to do. However, all you did was respond with ‘yes, uh-huh, okay, alright’ at everything he said. This distance between you got smaller and smaller as you inched closer to him until your shoulders were practically brushing. Well, shoulder and arm, considering he was quite a bit taller than you. 

He looked down at you as soon as he felt the contact, looking confused, like he wasn’t used to the contact. “Something wrong?” you asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. He shook his head and went back to work, throwing curious glances at you occasionally.

Wanting to get even closer, you reached across him to pick up one of the many gizmos on the table, making sure to brush up against him as much as possible before recoiling back to where you were. 

He faltered slightly as he silently watched you. From where he was standing, he had the perfect view straight down your top as you bent over the table. Subconsciously, his eyes drifted back to your backside. Even from there, he could tell that your ass looked damn fine in those jeans. His eyes wandered back to yours and he took note of the slight mischievous glimmer in your eyes. He was about to question you on your odd behaviour – normally, you wouldn’t get within six inches of him. But before he could even open his mouth, you asked one of the most ridiculous questions he’d ever heard – aside from yesterdays about vampire arousal. 

“So, when vampires bite someone, do your fangs just act as something to pierce flesh, or do you use them like straws?” You cocked your head to the side, mock innocence invading your voice. He blinked a few times. “They’re just piercing agents. Honestly, what goes on in that head of yours to generate such questions?” He replied, asking a question of his own, sounding amused and vaguely concerned. 

You just smirked. “Can I see your fangs?” 

“What?” The crazy vampire shot you a shocked glance. “Why on earth would you want to see my fangs?” In all his lifetime, not once has anyone asked him such a thing. It seemed you were full of odd questions these past few days. 

“Why not?” You responded with a simple shrug. ‘ _Unbeatable logic,_ ’ you thought smugly to yourself. 

Begrudgingly, he gave a small sigh. He had a feeling you’d just keep on pestering him until he gave in – which you would – so he thought it best to just do it. His fangs snapped down inside his mouth before baring them at you. Your eyes seemed to light up as you stared at the pearly whites. Without thinking, your hand reached up to grasp him gently by the chin, pulling him down so that you could see better. The incredulous look in his eyes made you giggle, which just added to his confusion. He kept very still. The last thing he wanted was for something bad to happen. You were so close to him, his fangs were on show, and something about you was amiss to him. He could _feel_ something was going to happen. He just didn’t know _what_. 

Gently, and without warning, you brushed your thumb over his bottom lip and then up to one of the sharpened canines. You pressed the pad of your thumb against the point and drew the smallest amount of blood. It stung but you didn’t mind – it was part of your plan. 

Myrnin’s eyes widened and went to pull back, but you kept him in place – he didn’t even try to resist, letting you hold him there. It was silent between you. Dead silent. Blood trickled down your thumb, but still you kept it by his mouth, looking up at him expectantly. He knew what you wanted him to do and gave in to temptation. Slowly, he dragged tongue up the small trail of blood, eyes closing in process. He felt you shiver beneath him and the predator inside him was awoken. Red tinged the edges of his eyes. He was hungry…but there was something else there too. A feeling that he couldn’t quite place – one he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

A low growl emitted from his throat as he roughly backed you up against the table. His arms came down by your sides, gripping the counter top to prevent you from escaping. He expected you to scream, to run. He was surprised to see you grinning up at him knowingly. You could almost see the gears turning in his head. Then it all suddenly clicked and the realisation flickered through his eyes that you had planned this.

He was right where you wanted him. 

Why you _wanted_ to be his prey baffled him, but he was willing to comply to your wishes right now. He closed the space between you, ducking his head to your neck and licking up your jugular, from the base up. You whimpered in anticipation, pleasure coursing through you at the simple motions, causing your body to heat up in the most delicious way.

The scent of your mild arousal and increased pulsing of your heart only fuelled his hunger. He looked up at you, silently asking permission. When you nodded, he tangled one hand into your hair at the top of your neck and tilted your head back, exposing your neck to him. So fragile that he could snap it in an instant had he wished it, but you trusted him. 

Although you were expecting it, you jumped as his lips came into contact with the sensitive skin of your neck. The bite itself didn’t hurt. Instead, it tingled and sent you into a high. Words wouldn’t form in your mouth. Myrnin drank slowly, not wanting to take too much. The feeling of being drained put you on edge but…you also liked it. Was that normal, or did you just have a kink? A moan erupted from your throat and you were vaguely aware of the possessive growl he responded with. 

After a few more gulps, he retracted his fangs from your neck and you let out a pleased sigh. Myrnin kissed the bite mark and stood upright. He’d not taken much – just over a pint. 

You looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, clouded with lust. The vampire drew in a long, unneeded breath, the smell of your arousal taking over his senses and igniting his own. “Is that really what you want?” He asked, his voice low and gruff – a tone that you thought was incredibly sexy.   
“Yes…” was all you could say, the high of the bite still in effect. 

“Are you _sure_ , little bird?” He clenched his jaw, knowing that you weren’t exactly thinking straight. You let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down for a rough kiss. His lips were smooth and cool against your own, moving with expertise. Soon enough, his arms had snaked around your waist and your own were slung loosely around his neck. 

As the kiss got more heated, he brought one arm up and the contents of the lab table onto the floor in one sweep. Both ignored the crashes and shatters as you were easily hoisted into the table top. Legs wrapping around his hips, you pulled him closer so that his crotch was flush against your own. A blush rose to your cheeks as you felt his need, the colour raising more as your boss forced his tongue into your mouth. He sought out every area of your mouth with his and you moaned lightly against his mouth when he brushed the muscle against your own and played with it.

Gliding your hands down his chest and back up under his shirt, your fingers carefully roamed his flesh. Myrnin hummed in pleasure as you explored his chest, mapping out his chiselled abs. He felt gorgeous, but you needed to see. Whimpering against him, you pulled back from this kiss and he got the message. He stepped back and shed the Hawaiian shirt, discarding it without a second though. 

You sat up in shock, mouth hanging open ever so slightly. He was truly beautiful – and that was just the top half! Your eyes travelled hungrily down his chest, causing him to smirk. “Like what you see, my dear?” He teased and you responded with, “You have no idea.” Your hands went back to his abs, tracing each perfect muscle. Leaning forward, you kissed the centre of his chest and trailed downwards, nipping and sucking his skin, causing him to groan in pleasure. 

He pushed you back and tugged at the hem of your own shirt, and lifted the crop top over your head. His pupils dilated at the sight of your lacy bra and you threw his words back at him. “Like what you see, _my dear_?” Instead of verbally replying, he slowly stroked his cold hands up your sides to your breasts, squeezing slightly and pushing them together. It was your turn to groan now and you reached behind you to unclasp the damned piece of fabric. 

The treatment he gave you matched what you gave to him. It was quite sweet seeing him wanting to give you equal pleasure. He kissed down your neck and collar bone until he reached the top of your chest, continuing down and kissing your right nipple when he reached it, rolling the left between his forefinger and thumb. A load moan left your throat as your back arched into him, pushing your hot core against crotch in doing so. 

Myrnin hissed in pleasure and hooked his fingers around the hem of your jeans and panties together, looking down at you to ask if it was alright to pull them off. You leant back on your hands and lifted your hips as he slid the fabric from your body. He then took a hold of your thighs and pried them apart, not like you gave much resistance anyway, to take in your dripping pussy. You blushed profusely under his intense gaze. He was drinking you up with his eyes – every curvy and perfect flaw. 

His thumbs massaged your inner thighs, causing you to whine. “Growing impatient, little bird?” He purred down at you teasingly. You gave him a hard stare in return, making him let out a low chuckle. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Do you wish to skip the rest of the foreplay and get to the main event?” He whispered softly against your ear. A shiver ran down your spine and you nodded without a second thought. “God, yes. Please, take me!” You mewled and he stepped away from you. You frowned slightly but it dissipated when you realised that he had only pulled back to kick off the rest of his clothing. Your eyes widened at his size – he was huge! But then, that didn’t surprise you _too_ much, given his height.

A soft smile formed on his flawless face and he stepped back to you, taking your legs and pulling them around his waist. He ground your wet opening but didn’t yet penetrate you. 

“Tell me what you want, little bird~” He cooed, continuing to grind against you, creating a glorious friction, but not the kind you desired. 

“I want _you_!” You cried out, hoping that would be enough to get him going. 

“And what do you want me to do to you?” 

What a dick. No matter. “I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for days. I want you to kiss me, I want you _bite_ me; I want you to make me yours.”

“Very well then, dear (F/n), you shall get what you asked for.” Well, you’d certainly given him more than he asked for, but his smirk just widened and he plunged into you. It didn’t hurt like you expected it to; it was more of just a dull ache that got more noticeable the further he went in. 

Finally, he slid into you all the way hilt, both of you groaning at the sensation. It was you who really initiated it, rocking your hips against his to test the waters. A moan left your lips as well as his, and soon you were both rocking against each other. 

The feelings it gave you were breath taking. You could feel everything about him as his pounded in and out of you. He bent down and kissed you, leaning his forearms beside your head to balance him. The kiss was passionate and soon evolved into a very heated session. Your hands went to his back, scratching down his spine and back up again. You felt him growl into your mouth, not vicious but definitely a sex growl. 

Despite the deep pounding he was giving you, you could tell he was holding back. You nibbled on his ear and whispered encouragingly, “It’s alright, Myr. _Just let go_.” And let go, he did. His pace sped up enormously until he was going at inhuman speeds. You threw your head back and screamed out his name, exposing your neck to him. He took this as an opportunity to do as you asked and bit you again, fangs sinking deep into your neck. This time, it wasn’t to drink, purely for pleasurable reasons. It gave rise to a gargled moan and you sunk your nails into his back, drawing blood before the crescents healed over. 

The pit of your stomach began to tighten and that extraordinary knot began to tighten. “Myrnin…” His name tumbled from your lips, the sensations taking over your mind. He could tell you were close, and so was he. If possible, he sped up even more and angled his hips differently so that down he was pounding into your g-spot. You screamed at the overwhelming pleasure and within moments, you were tumbling over the edge into bliss as a mind-blowing orgasm racked your body. Your core muscles constricted the vampire’s cock repeatedly as you shuddered and came down from your high. Then suddenly, it was his turn and he pulled out of you, groaning your name as he came over your abdomen and stomach.   
You were both panting like dogs as you stared into each other’s eyes. He lent down and gave you a soft kiss on the lips, which you gladly returned. You stayed like that for a moment before he reluctantly pulled out of you with a soft ‘squelch’. “Stay here,” he told you softly. He zipped off, only to return a second later with a damp cloth. You let out a breathy laugh as he cleaned you both up. “How considerate,” you mused and he smiled at you. “Wouldn’t want to leave a mess now, would we?” He answered and you shook your head lightly. 

After cleaning up, he picked you up in his strong arms and you rest your head on his chest as he carried you into his bedroom. After placing you down on the bed, he crawled up beside you and pulled you close to his chest, arms around your waist. You closed your eyes in content and relaxed yourself. 

For a few minutes, it was comfortably silent. Until a few minutes later, you finally decided it was time to ask another question. “So, from today’s activities, have you any theories on how vampires get turned on?” 

“The same way humans do.” He replied quietly, but he seemed tense. “Is that all this was to you?” He began, “An experiment?” 

Your eyes widened in mild horror. Maybe that had not been the best phrasing. “No! No, no, no. I love you, Myr. I realised that some time ago…A fly caught in the web of a spider, who feels no need to escape. ”

His body seemed to relax as you spoke and touched his forehead to yours. “I love you too, little bird.” He smiled widely and pecked you on the lips. “But I assure you, you’re no fly. 

No. 

_You’re the butterfly that stunned the spider._ ”


End file.
